The purpose of this study is to test the hypothesis that the left anterior temporal cortex participates in object naming but not in action naming. It is also hypothesized that nouns are organized in a category-specific manner in the brain, and that natural objects are processed by the left anterior temporal cortex while artifactual objects are processed primarily by other parts of the brain.